SICK BEATS
by weepingGuppies
Summary: John is an oblivious butt. Dave is just a cool kid that likes making sweet rhymes. Gamzee is well, Gamzee. Then there's Karkat, Mr. Relationship Man. My first fanfic, so it sucks. But anyway, its fluff and rated T for potty mouths.
1. Be cool kid

Be the Cool Kid.

Your name: Dave Strider. Your thoughts are barely audible due to the crowd shouting your so coll name. You realize: you are now a true cool kid, the best of the best. The coolest of the cool. If there was a Cool Kid Hall of Fame you would have been in it long ago. But now they could put "Legendary Sick Beats God McSquesalicious" or some shit under your framed 18 foot tall picture in gold plating.

You stop your cool train of thought when you finally realize that people in the crowd were throwing underpants and the occasional bra.

You avoid them as best you can until they start piling up and begin to smother you.

You cough and it's pretty obvious that your sick dream is over.

One of Bro's smuppets is all in your face and of course, ass side down.

Groaning, you throw the stupid thing, barely missing your laptop.

You sit up and look at your alarm clock, 9:17 AM. Shit, even earlier than yesterday.

Lately you haven't been getting as much sleep as you normally do, and instead of being a rock the smallest things wake you up now.

You slowly get out of bed, wincing. Not only does your hip still hurt, your head doesn't feel to great either. Stretching, you walk into the living room and then the kitchen. Bro isn't anywhere to be found. You open the fridge and grab some apple juice.

Out of the corner of your eye you see a piece of paper. You grab it and in a sloppy (yet neat in the most ironic sense) penmanship your Bro left you a simple message, "Prepare. 12:42 pm."

Shit. Is strifing all he fucking thinks about?

Smuppets and Strifing.

You walk back from the kitchen with the sweet aj in your hand.

You plop yourself down at your computer chair and see you have a message.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:55 - -

EB: morning dave!

You smile a little at your morning message. Everyday he says good morning or something like that and for some weird reason (which you'd rather not think about about) it always makes you feel better. Anyway, don't you think you should answer your bestfriend?

TG: sup john

EB: oh nothing much. what about you?

TG: drinking some aj like its fucking christmas up in here

EB: haha

EB: so how's your day been?

TG: alright i guess. woke up to puppet ass in my face.

EB: oh...

EB: well that's not a great way to wake up.

TG: you talk to anyone else today

EB: no i don't think anyone else is up...

EB: i'm kinda surprised you're up!

TG: yeah well ive been having problems sleeping lately

EB: you should get up around this time everyday!

TG: why

EB: because then i wouldn't have to wait hours to talk to you!

EB: oh shit sorry dave i gotta go. talk to you later!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:49 - -

TG: okay egbert

You linger at his last messages and sometimes, (like now) you really just want to smack him.

First, he leads you on then he shows no interest in your person in that way. Little fucker, you think.

Standing and holding your left hip you partly hobble to the couch where you flop yourself on to. Extending your right hand to grab the remote, once in your hand you turn on the TV and try your best to find something to watch.

Oh well, if you're gonna get your ass handed to you might as well chill now.


	2. Be Gamzee

Your name: Gamzee Makara and you could really use a motherfucking miracle. You've royally fucked up and you think for the last time.

Your cellphone (covered in clown stickers from...your best bro..) has been ringing off the hook ever since it slipped out yesterday.

You try so hard to resist the urge to answer it.

Trying to take your mind off the person calling you, you attempt to ride your old unicycle.

And you legs are too long to correctly use it. You hop off the too-small-uni and grab one of the million horns laying around. Squeezing it, the horn lets out a honk, yet you don't feel any better. A smile doesn't even grow on you like it usually does. Even with the sopor in your system everything is gloomy, as it should be you guess.

Laying down with a deep sigh you grab your phone.

More than one chum is pestering you. Really not up to talking you simply scroll through the messages, grateful that the chums can't see that you've read the message.

adiosToreador began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 1:57 - -

AT: i UHH, gAMZEE WE NEED TO TALK,

AT: pLEASE TALK TO ME,

AT: uM COME ON,

AT: gAM PLEASE,,

AT: gAMZEE,

AT: uHH I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE UNTIL YOU UH ANSWER,,

AT: gAM STOP BEING LIKE THIS

You scroll through the other two hundred plus messages he's sent since two this morning. You feel terrible. Like a coward.

You let out the most pitiful honk in your entire existence, and then promptly burst into tears. Your makeup is ruined, at least you know it is.

Laying in your bed all curled up you check your phone which you changed to silent in a weak attempt to pretend it's not really happening.

You've been crying for over an hour and the water works continue to flow.

You hear a soft knock at the door.

"Go away." you sigh, voice cracking. There's no noise for a few moments then the door opens. Lo and behold, your Dad is standing there with a cold can of Faygo.

"Want some?" He asks in a light tone.

"No." You force out, irritated that when you're like this, you can't speak like you usually do.

"Whoa, no Faygo? Something must be really wrong. What is it?" He sits on the end of your bed.

"Really Dad. I-it's nothing." You stammer out. All you want is to scream, or maybe... talk about it, but not with Dad.. Does he even know? Gah, you really want to talk but you don't want to find out what he thinks. You always have been fearful of disappointing him.

You sigh and wipe your eyes, looking down at your gray covered hand. After a little coaxing from Dad you move and lay your head in his lap.

He's gonna find out someway or another, you figure, might as well tell him now.

As you tell the story, tears come and go. You end the story/confession with tears in your eyes.

Dad just continues to pet your hair. Surprised he's remained quiet you break the silence.

"Are you disappointed in me?" He puts his hand to your face and moves it so you're looking at him.

"I've known." He says with a soft smile.

"Really." You say, shocked.

"Yes Gamzee, I've known for a very long time. You think you can keep secrets so well.. But you know what? You'll never disappoint me. Never. And regarding your friend, I think you should talk to him."

"But...he probably hates me now." You say, tears pooling in your eyes.

"When did you tell him?"

"Yesterday right before I got off they trolley."

"And how many messages has he sent?"

"More than a hundred." You sigh.

"Well I would take that as he doesn't hate you. Maybe he thinks the same!" Dad gets up and walks into the hall, lingering at the doorway. "I'm going to make a pie. Oh and Gamzee?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Stop them motherfuckin' tears, sip some sweet Faygo and talk to that motherfucker." Laughing for using your kind of "dialect" he closes your door and probably walks into the kitchen.

You smile and laugh slightly. Looks like you got your miracle, a pretty bitchtits wicked dude of a Dad, even if he can't always be around. His job gets in the way, but like every other miracle, you have to look at the positives man.

You get up and grab your laptop. Sitting down on your bed legs crossed, you set the computer on your lap.

Holding your breath, you log onto PesterChum. You open not his messages but another friend of yours. Your best friend.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 10:29 - -

CG: WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE. REALLY.

TC: Yo BeStFrIeNd, WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK aRe YoU tAlKiNg AbOuT?

CG: WELL FIRST I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHATEVER, LIKE REALLY I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT A DOG BUT YOU CAN'T FUCKING IGNORE THIS. YOU'RE FREAKING TAVROS OUT BY IGNORING HIM AND HE KEEPS BITCHING ABOUT IT. TALK TO HIM.

TC: bRo I dOn'T tHiNk ThAt'S a MoThErFuCkInG gOoD iDeA.

CG: WHY THE FUCK NOT? HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT PISSED AT YOU. THE LITTLE WHINER IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU. JUST TALK TO HIM, GOD DAMN.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 10:40 - -

TC: fInE bEsT fRiEnD. wIsH mE a MiRaClE.

You close Karkat's messages and open _his. _You get less nerve as you scroll through your best bro trying his best not to flip his shit.

AT: sO UHH I GUESS YOU'RE MAD AT ME,

AT: i'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE,,

AT: gAM PLEASE,

AT: iF YOU WANT ME TO JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE JUST UH, tELL ME,,

You sigh. You've succeeded in making your friend feel like the stinky cheese. And the Douche-bag Award goes to…

Typing slowly, you have no idea what to say.

TC: SoRrY i'Ve BeEn SuCh A dOuChE mAn. LiKe WoW iT's PrEtTy MuCh A mIrAcLe ThAt YoU'rE eVeN tAlKiNg To Me. WhY dO yOu EvEn PuT uP wItH mE mOtHeRfUcKeR?

AT: uHH, hI GAM, wHAT ARE YOU UM APOLOGIZING UH FOR?

TC: fOr AvOiDiNg A mOtHeRfUcKeR.

In an hour or so everything seems peachy again. It seems like Tavbro forgot what you even said, which you are very grateful for, another miracle gifted to you, but in some way disappointed.

After hours and hours of talking you look at the clock and it's 3 AM.

TC: yO mOtHeRfUcKeR, iT's 3 Am, YoU sHoUlD mOtHeRfUcKiNg SlEeP.

TC: hOnK :o)

You normally don't talk like that to anyone but with Tavbro it's different.

AT: OKAY, i AM TIRED,,

AT: yOU SHOULD SLEEP TOO

TC: oKaY mOtHeRfUcKeR, i'Ll Go To BeD ToO.

AT: nIGHT BRO,,

TC: nIgHt BeStFrIeNd :o)

AT: oH UH GAMZEE?

TC: YeAh?

AT: i UH LOVE YOU TOO }:o)

adiosToreador ceased pestering terminallyCapricious[TC] at 3:01 - -

You just stare at the screen, shell shocked. A goofy smile spreads on your face and you let out the happiest honk before putting your laptop away and laying down.

You can't wait until the morning, or until you get to see Tavbro.


	3. Be Strider

You wake up to a Tuesday morning. Your shin still displaying a purple bruise and your left hip hurting even more than yesterday, if that's possible.

You look at your alarm clock, 12:08 PM. Grabbing your phone that's hooked up to PesterChum you see John's messages.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 7:15 - -

EB: morning dave! i've got great news!

EB: okay I guess you're busy or something but that's okay! msg me when you get this!

You feel kinda bad with just now getting these messages.

TG: whats the news

EB: oh hi dave!

TG: sup egderp

EB: texting in school again? oh strider you're soooo bad!

TG: nope not this time. just woke up already missed half of school so its pointless now

EB: so you're finally starting to sleep like you again?

TG: yeah sorry dude get used to waiting for me because ive finally learned who i am.

EB: and that is?

TG: your god. pray to me.

EB: haha!

EB: yeah right strider!

TG: so you said something about great news

EB: oh yeah!

EB: gamzee and tavros are dating!

That honestly made you smile, or something that slightly resembles a smile. You've met them a few times and you could tell they would be perfect together.

TG: finally

EB: haha! I know right!

EB: but they're so cute together!

TG: probably make me feel sick after a while.

EB: not me! watching them makes me want a girlfriend, haha.

There he goes again. Fucker. He's so fucking irritating sometimes. You're gonna play it cool, like the cool kid you are.

TG: yeah. arent you at school?

EB: oh, yeah haha!

TG: woah egbert breaking the rules its the apocalypse

EB: shut the fuck up haha.

EB: so today is pretty much a free day so gamzee, tavros, karkat, and i are hanging on this pretty sweet field.

TG: attention world john egbert is gay

EB: am not!

TG: are so frolicking around in a field sounds pretty gay to me

EB: am not!

TG: are so egderp


	4. Be Egderp

Your name: John Egbert (BERT thank you very much) and you can't help all the fan girlyness you're feeling.

Watching these two people who obviously love each other makes you happy. The only thing that would make this day any better is if your best friend were here.

You've talked face to face (in person) two times before (each time meaning one summer each) and you had so much fun both times. You wish school would end faster (11 more days!) so then you can see him again.

You find it odd that when you see Tavros and Gamzee you think of Dave.

Right now Tav is wheeling around as fast as he can and Gam is hanging on to the back of his chair.

Everyone is laughing and feeling great until Tav hits a small hole in the ground, flinging him out of his chair and hitting the ground.

You all go silent as Tav just lays there. Gamzee is already sprinting to his boyfriend. Gamzee's expression goes from worried to smiling, he bends down and lifts his lover with ease (at least he makes it look easy) and walks toward you and Karkat.

Turning toward Karkat he seems kinda off, like he's been watching something. But you can't really tell how.

Gamzee is finally close again and he has the biggest smile on his face. He sits with Tavros in his lap and Tav sits up slowly and kisses his nose.

"Honk!" The clown cries. Tavros laughs and lays back down in his boyfriends lap.

In a weird way you're jealous of him. You can't explain it but you do admit to wanting someone that loves you as much as Gamzee loves Tavros.

You wonder all about this person. Who are they? Do you already know them? Why don't you know you love them yet? Is this person a girl?

Wait. What? Did you really just ask yourself if you're straight? Of course you are. But whatever so many questions and who cares about answering them now.

You check your phone again.

EB: am not!

TG: are so egderp

EB: oh you found me out i'm totally into Bro.

EB: dave?

EB: okay you must be sleeping or something. talk to you later!

EB: oh and 11 days!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:02 - -

"Anything from your boyfriend?" Karkat asks, much like a little kid.

"Psh. I'm not gay."

"Who were you texting then?" He smirks at you when you go silent.

"Shut up!" You cry.

"Whoa, Whoa no need to get bitchy John. There's nothing wrong with being gay." You can tell he's joking but you feel your face start to redden and he's starting to irritating you.

"Come on motherfuckers, no need to get pissy. My Dad made some motherfucking pie, why don't we ditch this shit yo?"

"No fucking way that pie sucks."

"Oh uh that sounds like um fun!"

Gamzee and Tavros look over at you, waiting for an answer.

"No thanks Gam. I think I'm going to head home."

"Alright then motherfucker." You get up and brush yourself off. Turning to go you hear, "See ya motherfucker!" You look over and they, not paying attention to you, kiss.

Walking away you're pissed for no reason.

Reaching the bike rack you grab yours (ghostbuster themed) and ride it as fast as your skinny legs can go.

Still pissed when you reach home, you fling your bike into the garage and storm up the stairs, slamming your door as you enter. Then you rip your ConAir poster off the wall, crumple it up and pull it into pieces.

You only feel angry at yourself now.

EB: oh and 11 days!

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:02 - -

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:11 - -

TG: sorry dude i fell asleep

TG: and then bro kicked my ass again and i slept more

TG: 11 days?

TG: im pretty siked to see you again

TG: okay ill talk to you later then dude

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:40 - -

Kind of out of character for Dave expressing himself so. Maybe something's bothering him. But you're troubled and you don't even know why. You don't want to upset him so you just lay down.


	5. Be Dave

While making some SICK BEATS you hear a random noise, PesterChum. You stride (more like hobble) to the computer, setting yourself down gently.

You curse under your breath, for your hip and for who's pestering you.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:34 - -

CG: STRIDER.

TG: what

CG: HE'S JEALOUS.

TG: youre going to have to be more specific

CG: EGDIPSHIT.

TG: what about him

CG: GOD ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED TOO?

You love pissing Karkat off, and playing dumb is a great strategy.

TG: kidding bro

TG: whos he jealous of

CG: NOT WHO, WHAT.

TG: now you sound retarded

CG: JUST FUCKING LISTEN. I'M PRETTY SURE HE'S JEALOUS OF GAMZEE AND TAVROS.

Under your shades you have a quizzical look, well as much as a cool kid with a forever poker face can express.

TG: go on

CG: IT SEEMS LIKE HE'S MOST JEALOUS OF TAVROS.

CG: AND BEFORE YOU ASK ME SOME STUPID QUESTION ON THE RELEVANCE SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH.

CG: TAVROS IS THE FUCKING PANSY OF THE TWO. MEANING JOHN WANTS TO BE THE PANSY. AND HOW CAN HE BE THE PANSY IN A STRAIGHT RELATIONSHIP?

TG: okay so youre saying that hes gay

CG: PRETTY DAMN SURE AND I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE EITHER OF US ARE SURPRISED. I WAS MORE SURPRISED TO FIND OUT YOU WERE ANYWAYS. BUT WHATEVER,

CG: YOUR MOVE STRIDER.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:12 - -

So Karkat knows. You aren't surprised, he's into everyone's romantic business despite his lack of it.

You lean back and start hatching up your move.


	6. Be Egbert

School's been over for three days and Dave's late. Graduation was boring because all you could think about was seeing Dave.

You've spent the last two days worrying about your best friend.

"Where is he?" You ask under your breath, staring out the window.

No word from him either. You've sent so many messages to him with no response.

Sighing and turning from the window, you sit at your computer.

You decide to message the second best person that makes you feel better.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 12:49 - -

EB: hey gam, can you talk?

TC: sUp JoHnBrO wHaT's BoThErInG yA?

EB: i'm just worried

TC: aBoUt WhAt MoThErFuCkEr?

EB: dave. he should have been here yesterday at the latest!

TC: MaYbE yOu JuSt NeEd To CaLm ThE mOtHeRfUcK dOwN.

EB: i've been trying to but...

TC: yO mAn, CaN i AsK sOmEtHiNg?

EB: yeah gam go ahead.

TC: ArE yOu LiKe MoThErFuCkInG pIsSeD aT mE aNd TaVbRo?

EB: why would i be?

TC: YoU'vE bEeN rEaL mOtHeRfUcKiNg DiStAnT lAtElY.

EB: yeah...sorry gam but i'm really not mad!

TC: tHaT's A rElIeF mOtHeRfUcKeR! aNy ThInG eLsE bOtHeRiN' yA?

EB: i'm just getting all antsy waiting for dave.

TC: yOu ShOuLd CoMe To ThE mOvIeS wItH uS, tAkE yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiNd OfF tHiNgS.

EB: okay gam. meet you there?

TC: yEaH mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:04 - -

You tell Dad you're going to the movies and you walk out the door grabbing your bike.

When the movie is over you hug Tavros, who's crying as much as you, then smile up at Gamzee who pulls you into a hug.

Tavros and Gamzee go together to Gamzee's black Jeep.

You already know the drill but you can't help watching.

Gamzee goes over to the driver's side, pops the trunk and walks around to Tavros.

Tavros extends his arms so Gamzee can lift him with more ease. Once in his arms, Tavros kisses the clown on the cheek.

Smiling, he sets his best friend into the car, picks up the chair and sets it into the back.

He turns, seeing you still there, waves and walks to the driver's side.

You grab your bike and go home in no rush at all.

Once home, and bike up you ascend the stairs, with tears in your eyes. The tears, you guess is partly from that movie and from seeing Gam and Tav so happy.

You reach your door and shut your eyes, fighting back tears.

Once in your room, eyes still remaining shut you lean against the door and crumple down. Knees to your chest, you break down, unable to continue fighting.

You take your glasses off and put them on the floor, not wanting to smudge them.

Hands to your face you continue to cry.

You can't stop even when you feel someone pulling you close. Or when they softly stroke your hair.

Once you're all cried out you pull your hands from your face and look to the left and up to see this mystery soother.


	7. Still be John

The mystery soother is none other than cool kid, Dave Strider. You go wide-eyed when you realize he's finally here! Oh, that's got to be awkward...

Oh well as long as your best friend's here!

You wait until he says something, after a few moments you see that he's asleep.

Giggling, you pull off the glasses you sent at least 5 years ago off the sleeping Strider.

Unwanting to wake him, you turn and close your eyes, happy your bestest friend is here.


	8. Be the other guy

When you wake up you're really uncomfortable, not about the sleeping little egderp in your lap, but about sleeping against the door and not being able to move while you slept.

You move the fairly deep sleeper so you can get up and stretch. Leaning over you grab your shades and once slipped on you pick up egderp, very carefully.

Slightly surprised by how light he is you carry him to his bed and lay him down.

Sitting in his computer chair you check your phone and see one new message.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:37 - -

CG: WELCOME TO WASHINGTON ONCE AGAIN ASSHAT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:38 - -

Smirking to yourself, you pull out a notebook and drift away with your SICK BEATS.

By the time John wakes up it's a quarter past noon.

You look over at him and greet your friend.

"What're you writing?" He asks with curiosity.

You can read John like an open book even though this is the third summer you've seen each other truly face-to-face.

You look over the song, forgetting what its content was.

In a few moments your eyes go wide realizing that in fact you, Dave Strider, cool kid extraordinaire, had written a love song.

You close the book, trying not to blush.

"Oh just the usual shit." He doesn't totally buy it but whatever. "Are you feeling any better egderp?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you're here Stridork." He giggles, sitting up. He looks around, confused.

"Problem dude?"

"My glasses."

"Oh yeah, I'll get 'em for ya'." Grabbing them off the floor you hand them to your friend.

"Why were they on the floor..?" He questions, putting them on. God you love how cute he is in his rectangular glasses.

"I don't know man, something was eating at you and you come in and start crying." He lowers his eyes.

"Oh yeah.."

"If you wanna talk, I'm here dude."

"Okay, are you hungry?" He says awkwardly changing the subject.

"Nah I gotta go run some errands." You can see the obvious disappointment in his eyes, you add, "I'll be back around 4, we can chill then, if that's cool with you."

"Sure!" He beams. Now standing, you bro hug and rush down to your car, needing a place to think.


	9. Be Disappoinderp

Seeing Dave drive down the street in his red Nissan made you sad even if you were going to see him at 4.

You slowly walk down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen.

Avoiding the handsome white and red "Welcome Dave" cake and grab some leftover pizza from the fridge.

Back in your room out of the corner of your eye you see a red and black composition notebook labeled, "SICK BEATS". You smile at the possibility of the so called "SICK BEATS" being a collection of classical poetry, which would be up Dave's alley. Him being the ironic cool kid he is.

You find yourself gravitating toward the notebook, ever so curious as to what that subtle hint of a blush to was to earlier that day.

Unable to help yourself, you pick up the notebook, which you know is as close to a diary or journal as it's going to get.

Opening it you flip to the last page that's been written in.

Red pen scrawled across the page.

Eyes slowly widening, you can feel yourself blushing, it burns your face.

The last few lines, although corny make your mouth drop.

"_John and Dave bros forever_

_ I never knew what could be better,_

_ Now I know,_

_ I'll never show,_

_ That I want the nerd for keeps."_

You drop the notebook and rush to the computer.

Face hot and heart pounding like a sledgehammer you log onto PesterChum without even thinking about what they would say.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 13:47 - -

EB: karkat!

CG: WHAT.

EB: i think dave's in love with me!

CG: WOW CONGRATS EGDIPSHIT. THE AWARD FOR THE SMARTEST DIPFUCK GOES TO YOU.

EB:...you know?

CG: WELL YEAH NOT EVERYONE IS FUCKING OBLIVIOUS LIKE YOU.

EB: well what am i gonna do?

CG: EITHER YOU REJECT HIM OR GET OVER THE FACT THAT YOU ARE IN FACT A GASP, HOMOSEXUAL.

EB: ...where are you getting that from?

CG: LIKE I SAID, NOT EVERYONE IS OBLIVIOUS LIKE YOU. LIKE REALLY HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO OBLIVIOUS ABOUT THEIR OWN DAMN FEELINGS. AND EVERYONE KNEW BUT YOU, FUCKING ASSHAT. YOU BETTER THINK REAL FUCKING HARD ABOUT THIS. DON'T ACT LIKE SOME FUCKING RETARD LIKE YOU USUALLY DO IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS.

EB: i feel like im going to throw up.

CG: MAKE SURE YOU THINK LONG AND HARD ABOUT THIS. HOW MANY YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP IS ON THE LINE?

carnicoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:54 - -

Trying to calm down, you move Dave's songs to where they were earlier.

Kneeling over Dave's duffel bag, you find yourself pawing through his belongings. Grabbing one of his shirts you lay down on your side, his shirt clenched to your chest. Something about his scent calms you.

Slowly you let yourself remember last night, how he softly stroked your hair, how he, normally a restless sleeper remained perfectly still while you both slept.

You look at your watch, 3:50. Shit. You hop up and shove his shirt into the back of your closet, not thinking. You assess the room, making sure everything is in it's place for when Dave gets back.

When you open the logs you find dozen and dozens of hints from your friend. How could you have been so oblivious? How could you lead him on like this.

You're truly surprised he doesn't hate you.

Closing all the programs on your computer you just sit there.

There's nothing wrong with Dave for liking boys, but why did he like you?

Why you? The nerd, the loser with buck teeth and awkward socialization. You suck, why would him, cool kid of awesome like you?

Lost in thought your door opens and shuts.

"Sup egber-" You look at him and his smirk melts. "John, what's wrong?" He asks sincerely.

"Why w-would anything be wrong?" You ask unsure.

"John. You're crying." There you go again, oblivious.

"I was just thinking." Dave sits on your bed, waiting for you to elaborate. "About how much a dipshit I am."

To your surprise, he chuckles.

"You've been talking to Vantas huh?" You nod. You can feel your stomach start to knot as your mind starts drifting toward Gamzee and Tavros and that song... Words start climbing up your throat like vomit. Taking a deep breath you look at Dave.

Without thinking you get up from the computer chair and lay on his lap. He looks down at you with a ghost of a frown. You're not getting any younger.

"I'm jealous." You sigh.

"Of?" Poker face engaged.

"Who else but Tavros." You spit out.

"Why? Dude are you crushing on _Gamzee_?"

"No it's not because of Gam. It's the way he _looks _at Tavros, the way he holds his hand, how he is around his boyfriend." Afraid you've said too much you close your mouth.

Dave looks down at you and ruffles your hair.

"I have a confession to make Dave."

"What is it?" You can hear a subtle hint of confusion in his voice.

"I..read that song..."

**Author's note: I'm so sorry about the corny as hell lyrics, I'm obviously no poet. Anyway, gay boys ^-^**


	10. Be Ironically Embarrassed

You're speechless.

"What song." You say, trying your best to keep cool.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Dave." You can feel his stare stabbing you.

"Oh." You say, feeling your poker face partially crack.

Fuck. Fucking shit. John's disgusted because of you. You knew this was a bad idea, and yet you still fucking came out here. Now John'll never speak to you again.

He sighs.

"Dave?" He whispers.

"What." You say, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry." You can't stand to see his face or hear his voice or feel his touch. You wiggle out from under him. Your mask is cracking. "Dave..." No, it's all broken around your feet.

When did you stand?

"Sorry for _what_?" You snap. He opens his mouth to speak but you don't let him. "Sorry for invading my privacy? Sorry for being disgusted by me? Sorry that I'm a red eyed gay freak? Sorry for being my friend? Sorry that you don't want to see my fucking face or talk to me ever again? Well it's okay John because I don't blame you."

Storming out of his room you flee to your car.

When it comes to tense situations you were a Flighter despite the Fighter blood in you.

Pulling out of his driveway, not looking at his stupid fucking house or up at his stupid fucking window you speed away to a parking lot.

Hours go by and once all the adrenalin is gone you break down.

Pulling your old, worn out glasses off and chucking them onto the passengers seat, not wanting to ruin them.

You hold your calloused hands to your face. Tears started welling up and then began to softly stream down your cheeks. Soon the tears are falling harder and faster.

"FUCK!" You scream at the top of your lungs. You want out. This is too much. You just want to give up.

Nothing you've ever done is good enough. You've wasted nearly 18 years of life. Look at you, a pathetic kid that fucks up everything.

Still sobbing, near hysterically now, you need release. You start pulling your blonde locks. When that's not good enough, you start screaming. Words meshing together, your mind races.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." You yell, the only word that you can understand in your screams.

Your voice gives out after an eternity of shrieking. You still don't stop. You deserve as much pain as possible.

How dare you even think John would go for your worthless ass. God, how could you have been so stupid?

Somehow a calmness covers you. No more attempted cries, pulling at your hair or clenching your teeth. You softly cry making no noise.

Silently mourning the most likely dead friendship you once had. The friendship with the cutest nerd you've ever known.

You're going to miss talking to the dweeb at 3 am.

You pitifully chuckle when you remember all the fun things you did together every summer, this being the third year.

Sighing you wipe your eyes and put on your shades even though it's dark outside. Pulling out your phone you have two messages.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:40 - -

EB: dave please come back, we still need to talk...please...you have every right to hate me but please...

EB: i'm so sorry...

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:24 - -

There he goes again. Fucking apologizing for nothing. Un-fucking-believable, well not for John-standards, but still.

Checking the time, you see it's 10:37 partially surprised by how long ago you stormed out of Egbert's house.

Shit, if _you're _crying just imagine how _John's _reacting.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." You hoarsely curse nearly under your breath as you turn on your car and drive towards the place you fled only 6 hours earlier.


	11. Be Egdipshit

You're pretty sure your friendship is over by the way Dave lost his cool. That was probably the scariest thing you've ever seen. Through his glasses you saw how broken and angry his stare was. He face was so red and you pushed him. This was all your fault.

When he stormed out you watched him drive away and then retrieved the shirt from your closet and cried into it.

You don't want to make anything worse so you let yourself only send two messages.

Overwhelmed by the whole situation you just lay with your face in his shirt hoping he would be back at all.


	12. Be Sneaky

Slowly slinking up the stairs you stop outside his door.

You knock softly, when you hear no answer you're worried. Quietly opening the door you see John with his face in...your shirt?

Raising an eyebrow you wonder what the hell he's doing with it. When he lets out a squeaky snore you sigh.

Sleeping. The little piece of shit is sleeping. Piece of shit...more like piece of perfection.

You, Dave Strider, are the piece of shit.

You figure if he's sleeping you might as well use his computer. Sitting down softly you see two chats open.

You look at his and Vantas' first.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:49 - -

EB: i think dave hates me.

CG: WHAT NOW? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?

EB: he just...blew up. his face went redder than his eyes and he started yelling and just...left.

CG: COOL KID STRIDER BLEW UP? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?

EB: what do you mean?

CG: STRIDER DOESN'T EXPLODE FOR NO DAMN REASON. HE HAS TO BE PUSHED. NOW, WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?

EB: i told him i read the song and i was sorry and he didn't let me finish.

CG: MAYBE THAT WASN'T A GREAT MOVE. I WOULD BE PISSED TOO IF I WAS HIM.

EB: what should i do?

CG: GIVE HIM SOME SPACE WHILE YOU FIGURE THIS STUPID SHIT OUT.

EB: i think i already have..

CG: AND?

EB: i'm pretty sure i love him.

CG: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL HIM?

EB: because... i don't know! what if he doesn't care now? anyways, he deserves better than me. im just a loser.

CG: JUST FUCKING TELL HIM. GOD IT'S LIKE TALKING TO A DAMN WALL.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:11 - -

Your mouth hangs open. How the..? You look over at the sleeping Egbeauty. You close that chat and open the other.

It's your chat with him. There is one unsent message.

"i love you dave."

You just can't believe this shit. Love you?

You're just totally stoked at this sweet plot twist. And then you remember your total melt down earlier that day.

"God dammit." You swear with basically no voice. Nothing can ever go fucking right.

You put on your ironic short shorts that you sleep in and abandon the messy tear stained shirt in your duffel bag. You hesitate at the door when you look at him.

Not very comfortable looking... Sighing you move to him, raising his body to pull back his blankets.

You raise them over him and pull the shirt from under his face, chucking it near the black bag. He changes positions and makes a noise of irritation (you think). After a moment, his face is peaceful and you pet his head.

Turning, you reach the doorway again and this time you shut the door and head down the stairs to the living room.

You lay yourself down on the couch carefully due to your still bruised hip.

Wincing you move around trying to find a semi comfortable position.

After an emotionally and physically exhausting day you fall hard and fast into sleep.


	13. Be Cool Guy

You can't be cool guy because he's sleeping. And you're content with him sleeping.

He's never looked so...vulnerable.

Curled up into a ball you can see basically everything due to his booty shorts. You never realized how skinny he was, but it's not like complete skin and bone. You can see muscle but they don't bulge out because you kind of hate when guys have muscles like that (except for Nick Cage). What really troubled you is the large black and purple bruise all along his hip and upper thigh. You can tell it's a bruise that's old and it gets re-bruised often.

Once you took his glasses off (you guess he always forgets to) you study his features for the millionth time.

Blondish-brown eyebrows lead to a pointed nose and thin cheeks which featured a soft dusting of freckles that reminded you of cinnamon. You move your gaze to his lips.

How many times have you unadmittingly imagined kissing them? A better question is how long have you been imagining that?

After a moment you decide that you've been doing that for as long as you can remember. The Gam-Tav thing must've stirred up the forcibly unidentified feelings.

You smile and move into the kitchen, wanting to make your whatever he was some pancakes.

You made most into hearts because although what happened last night you're happy.

Because Dave is here and you love him. Soon you have a pretty nice stack of heart shaped pancakes. You pour yourself a cup of coffee which you dump a ton of creamer and sugar into.

You feel like you're flying, years of pushing these feelings down and silently hating yourself are lifted leaving your spirit weightless. You hear moving in the living room before long and you smile.

Finally he walks through the door way and pours himself a cup of coffee not noticing you.

He sets down his cup and stretches. You giggle (yes, giggle) and he jumps which makes you laugh even harder.

"Shit Egderp scaring the cool out of me." He rasps.

"I made pancakes!" You exclaim with a wide smile on your face, already by his side.

He starts to say "sweet" but only gets part of it out because you stretch up to his level and kiss him.

Yes, you, John Egbert finally get to experience how great it is to kiss a Strider, this Strider in particular.

You pull away, blushing, and hug him with your head to his chest.

"I love you Dave." you say just above a whisper. You know he hears because he hugs you back.

Finally, you both let go and sit and enjoy a damn good breakfast if you do say so yourself.

After breakfast Dave clears his throat and says "I love you too John." with a hint of Texan twang.

You squeal.

He smirks.

"So..." You say waiting for Dave to fill the silence. "Are we dating now?"

"Only if you can stand all this cool." He says a little less raspy, motioning to his person.

You giggle, again.

"Why're you in such a great mood?"

"Because you're here and I finally understand. But still am sorry for invading your privacy."

"It's all chill Egbert. Seems like it happened for a good reason. Anyway, let's go catch a movie or something, your pick."

Smiling. You agree, ready to enjoy your first date with your not so cool boyfriend.


	14. Be Stridork

Your name: Dave Strider. It's nearing the end of the summer and you're in love with you're best friend.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're finally dating the nerd you've waited years for.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're very happy and showing it for once. One sweet dork is sitting next to you, with all his things packed in the back of your awesome Nissan.

He's just talking and talking and you stay quiet, enjoying every word coming from his soft lips.

He quits his rambling and looks over at you.

"Dave?" he asks, you love how he says your name.

"Yeah?"

"What about your stuff?"

"I'll get it all later." He nods, smiles, and continues to ramble.

"I can't wait 'til we get to our new place! I'm so excited to finally live with you!" He grins as wide as he can, leaning over to kiss you on the cheek. "Hey Dave! Guess what? You've got the nerd for keeps. I promise." He smiles and looks out the window . You feel a smile grow on your lips.

Your name is Dave Strider and you think that things are finally looking up and you're happier than you've ever been.

**Author's Note: Welp, there's my first fanfic. I know it's not that great but hopefully I'll get better c:**


End file.
